<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>annette and lystihea's guide to catching a spider by snowysatoru</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24511255">annette and lystihea's guide to catching a spider</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowysatoru/pseuds/snowysatoru'>snowysatoru</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Zine: Rest Day (Fire Emblem), annette and lystihea catch a tarantula and hijinks ensue, written for the rest day fe3h fic zine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:14:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,921</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24511255</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowysatoru/pseuds/snowysatoru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Annette and Lysithea are playing Animal Crossing: New Horizons together. Annette takes care of daytime and Lysithea takes care of nighttime. They have to work together when they face the ultimate challenge: <i>Catching a tarantula.</i></p><p>*</p><p>~My fic piece for Rest Day: A FE3H Charity Zine~</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Annette Fantine Dominic/Lysithea von Ordelia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>annette and lystihea's guide to catching a spider</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello everyone! I had the chance to be a part of Rest Day: A FE3H Charity Zine, whose proceeds all went towards COVID-19 relief for Feeding America! </p><p>And because I was writing this at the same time a certain game came out, I decided to be self-indulgent and combine two things I loved into one fic: Lysinette and Animal Crossing! So here's a fic of Annette attempting (and mostly failing) to catch a tarantula while Lysithea guides her through the process.</p><p>I hope you all enjoy reading it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">If Annette was asked if she liked the game <em>Animal Crossing: New Horizons</em>, the shortened answer she would give would be a simple, yet joyful ‘of course I do!’.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">If she were to give a more detailed response without leaving anything out, that was a whole other story to tackle. To shorten <em>that </em>answer, Annette <em>loved </em>the game <em>Animal Crossing: New Horizons</em>.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The scenery was gorgeous; all of the animals were cute and adorable, and it was such a nice game to sit down and unwind to after a rough week of classes and homework. Running around her island of Bonbon and planting many types of flowers, trees; collecting and buying furniture to decorate her house, buying and selling turnips to pay off house loans, Annette finds it relaxing, in a weird sense.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">However, as much as Annette adored the game to bits and pieces, there was a certain aspect of it that she 100% <em>dreaded</em>, and the museum played a big part in the one glaring aspect that she could not stand. The Museum, as a whole? She’s absolutely okay with it… for the most part. Annette could handle Blathers going on and on about whatever fish she donated; she’s able to deal with donating fossils she’d already have in her collection. It was an easy way to make a decent amount of bells.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It was when bugs were brought into the equation that Annette’s mood turned sour in regards to collecting everything for the museum. While she made to catch some of them so that she wasn’t completely ignoring them, Annette usually left the bug-catching to her roommate and girlfriend, Lysithea, who had little to no problem with doing so whenever there was a particular type that was rather annoying to catch. It was a mutual agreement that they settled on after they bought the game and created their villager characters. Annette would take care of the fossils and the fish that would appear in the daytime, and Lysithea would snatch the bugs and fish that came out at night. It was a plan of action that’s been successful thus far and with the help of their combined efforts, they’ve been completing the museum collection at a reasonable pace — especially since there were some species of bugs and fish that would not reappear for several months after March was over and April came along, and Annette made herself very clear that she refuses to time travel when Lysithea suggested the idea.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">But ever since the new month started, Lysithea was finding herself busy gathering the Bunny Day and cherry blossom recipes from balloons that she forgot all about catching the new bugs that appeared in April. So Annette, the kind and loving girlfriend that she is, takes on the night time bug-catching duty so that Lysithea could collect and craft the DIY recipes. As a whole, Annette’s been mostly successful in accomplishing this task.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Keyword: <em>Mostly.</em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Fast-forward to now; Annette is snuggled up in her bed, <em>Nintendo Switch</em> in hand, she’s playing <em>Animal Crossing: New Horizons</em>, wandering around the island of Bonbon and catching bugs, fish, and digging up the daily fossils; dropping off whatever she doesn’t need to donate to the museum into the dropbox outside Nook’s Cranny. Just some typical daily stuff she’s been doing every day. Nothing too out of the ordinary here.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It’s when she’s on her way to the museum to assess any fossils she has is when Annette sees <em>it.</em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A tarantula lurking on the bottom right corner of her <em>Switch </em>screen. Annette feels her heart stop for a moment, going as still as a stone when she gets a better look at the eight-legged arachnid, staying like for a minute or two. The moment the tarantula moves a single centimeter, Annette finds herself bolting towards the museum hoping that she isn’t being chased.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">When she’s sure that she’s safe, Annette puts her <em>Switch </em>down on her lap and turns her head so that she can groan loudly into her pillow, not wanting to deal with her current dilemma even though she has to tackle it sooner or later. Like preparing for an exam for a class that she hated; or cleaning up the kitchen after making a huge mess — a daunting task, but one that had to be taken care of before it got out of hand.<br/><br/>Was it because she had to catch one for the museum? No. Lystihea dealt with that situation a while ago. The thing that made things complicated for Annette was that as much as she doesn’t want to deal with the horror that is <em>Animal Crossing </em>tarantulas<em>, </em>they sold for a pretty penny. A very, <em>very </em>pretty penny. And the current 1 million bell house loan she was sitting on wasn’t going to pay itself anytime soon.<br/><br/><em>Pull yourself together, Annette! </em>She tells herself. <em>It’s just a stupid, dumb spider. It’s not even the real thing! You just gotta catch a couple and sell them and those sweet bells are all yours! You can do this!</em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Taking a few deep breaths and reiterating the pep talk she just gave herself again, Annette detaches herself from her pillow and grabs her <em>Nintendo</em> <em>Switch </em>again, with a newfound determination igniting inside her heart.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Finishing any business she had with Blathers, Annette leaves the museum and begins her tarantula hunt. She spends 15 minutes wandering around her island in search of finding one... but is unsuccessful in doing so. Another 15 minutes pass by, and Annette is still not having any luck. More minutes pass by, turning into over an hour, and she’s this close to calling it a night, saving the game and dealing with all of this tomorrow evening; her eyelids slowly drooping down is proof of that.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It isn’t until she’s walking back towards her house that Annette finds the tarantula she’s been trying to find for who-knows-how-long now. Unfortunately, that burst of excitement is cut short when she sees her villager getting knocked out by the large spider the instant she makes a run towards it with her net, ending up back in front of her house. Disappointed, but not wanting to back down from a self-imposed challenge, Annette walks around in search of another tarantula. Needless to say, the same thing that happened that last time repeats itself. And again. And again.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">No matter what “strategies” Annette tried to use (which usually consisted of her walking slowly towards it and pulling up her net when she got close enough), she came up short with every single attempt. At this point, Annette’s fear has turned into frustration to the point where she wants to turn off the game and never touch it again. By the time she’s failed to catch a single tarantula for what seems like at least the twentieth time, Annette yells ‘God <em>dammit!</em>’ amidst her aggravation.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Which probably wasn’t a good idea, now that she thinks about it, because not too long after she hears loud knocking on her door.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Annette!” Lysithea yelled as she opened the door. “What on earth are you yelling about?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“N-Nothing,” Annette lied, Lysithea not at all convinced when she sees the game console that her girlfriend was holding.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“If it was nothing, how come I could hear you yelling from my bedroom?” Lysithea remarked. “What is it in <em>Animal Crossing </em>of all things that has you so upset?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s… it’s kinda stupid…”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Whatever’s bugging you can’t be that stupid, Annette.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“But what if you laugh at me?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I won’t.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Promise?” asked Annette.<br/><br/>“Promise,” Lysithea reassured her. “I won’t laugh at you.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well… it’s just that…”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hm?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’ve… I've been trying to catch a tarantula in the game for over an hour now and every time I think I’ve got it, I panic and mess up!” Annette spills out.<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“A tarantula? But I already donated one—”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I know that!” Annette interjected, “I just wanted to see if I could catch one on my own, is all…” She finishes, turning her gaze away from Lystihea; like she couldn’t bear to look her in the eyes after confessing about something so silly and ridiculous.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hmm…” Lysithea hummed. “If that’s the case, why not let me help you out a little?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“But I just said—” protested Annette.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m not going to catch one <em>for </em>you, silly,” Lysithea chirps as she makes her way towards where Annette was sitting on her bed, making room for herself as she sits close to her girlfriend. “I’ll just give you some tips on how to get one yourself. Can I do that, at the very least?” Lysithea asks.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Of course, Lysithea,” Annette nodded.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><hr/><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So <em>that’s </em>how I do it,” Annette answers after Lysithea finishes explaining everything to her, in awe.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So you think you want to give it one more try?”<br/><br/>“Wait. Why just <em>one</em>?”<br/><br/>“Because if I have to hear you cursing up a storm while playing a video game in the dead of night while I’m trying to sleep, no kisses for you for the next two weeks.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“... I see.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Good.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Remembering the advice Lysithea has given her, she wanders around the island once again, determined to not fail this time.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh, I see one!” whispered Annette. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Good,” Lysithea whispers back. “Now, remember how you saw me catch one earlier.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Annette hums in agreement, taking out her net when she’s close enough. She takes her time in approaching the spider; making sure not to be too hasty like her previous attempts, and stopping whenever it would hiss at her villager.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>Okay. </em>Annette thinks to herself. <em>Move a little bit, then stop. Move a little more, then stop again. Easy peasy!</em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She was moving at the pace of molasses; she could feel her hands shaking slightly from where they were holding the console, but she tries to fight off her nerves the best she could. When she’s within catching distance from the tarantula, she stays still for a few seconds.<br/><br/><em>Okay, I got this! </em>Annette tells herself. <em>I can do it! Here goes nothing!</em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">As ready as she’ll ever be, she taps the A button and swings her net, praying that she’s hit her target.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">… Only to miss it by a small sliver of an inch and getting knocked out by the tarantula.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Awww…” moaned Annette. “I almost had it too…”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“But that was the best you’ve done yet, Annette,” Lysithea comforts her as she pats her shoulder. “Now you know what to do, right?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I guess I do,” Annette agrees.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Good! Now with that said,” Lysithea comments, reaching to take Annette’s <em>Switch</em>, saving the game and turning it off before placing it on the nightstand next to her. “You need some rest.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“But—” Annette tries to argue.<br/><br/>“No ‘buts’, Annette,” Lysithea interjects, pulling the covers over her body and laying her head on a pillow, scooting her body closer to Annette’s. “It’s way past both of our bedtimes; you need to go to sleep, and I want to snuggle with my girlfriend. You can try catching one again tomorrow.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I guess you’re right,” sighed Annette, letting out a yawn as she scoots close to Lysithea, the comfort of her girlfriend next to her relaxing. “Goodnight, Lysithea.” She sleepily mumbles, eyes sliding shut, and sound asleep in seconds.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Lysithea whispers a ‘good night’ back in response, pressing a kiss to Annette’s forehead before drifting off into her own slumber.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><hr/><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">When Lysithea hears Annette squeals of excitement when she finally catches a tarantula the following evening, she can’t help but smile along with her.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>annette, come may when scorpions show up: what do you MEAN i have to do this all over again!?! D:</p><p>~~</p><p>thank you so much for reading! if you want to see me elsewhere, you can follow me on twitter @snowysatoru! I hope you all have a nice day and are feeling well and staying safe!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>